Sudden Departure
by TheMidnightAssassin
Summary: Scout can't believe it, his ma is dead. However, being surrounded by a team of hardened mercenaries, he has no time to mourn and has three days to get to her funeral before her body is buried. When he arrives at the funeral, though, he notices something is amiss, and ends up getting more than he bargained for.
1. Wax Sealed Letter

**This is a collaborative fic between myself and GamerNamedCody. Let's see how this goes!**

* * *

Scout had been having a great day. He'd dominated the battlefield and led the team in each flawless point cap. After, he'd managed to get to the largest shower in the locker room before anyone else. Then, to top it all off, Miss. Pauling was waiting for him in the mess hall. Things couldn't have been better, until she handed him a letter. Instantly, he knew something was wrong. Instead of smiling or giving him an annoyed eye roll, Miss. Pauling handed him the letter with a very serious and almost grim look on her face.

Silently, Scout took the unmarked letter and broke its wax seal. From within the confines of the envelope, he pulled out a folded piece of paper. Carefully, he opened it to see the logo of a cemetery stamped on the letterhead. His heart stopped and he refused to let his eyes travel further down the page. It was for a funeral, that much he could assume, but for who scared him. Was it Alph, Benny, or worse...no, he couldn't bear to think of the letter referring to her. With a deep breath, he allowed himself to read the letter.

Just before he reached its end, he stopped. There was no way that what he'd just read was actually on the paper.

He read it again.

No, it was there. It was real, yet still, he couldn't bring himself to believe it.

"Oh look, Scout got a letter."

Scout jumped as Spy ripped the letter from his hands, "Hey, give that back!"

Spy darted forward and punched Scout in the neck, causing him to double over and start coughing.

"Let's see, Dear Mr. Jackie Rayneer," Spy gave a short snort of laughter, " _That's_ your name? Ha, it sounds like you took it from the back of a cereal box."

"Shut up Spy," Scout croaked.

Spy took the opportunity to knee Scout in the gut before continuing, "We here at the West 5th cemetery regret to inform you of the death...of..."

Spy looked up at Scout with the sneer gone from his face, "Oh...I had no idea your mother was-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Scout said as he snatched the letter from Spy's loose grip. He turned his back so Spy couldn't see him wipe the tears from his face.

He felt Spy's fingers touch his back, "Scout, I'm sorry, I-"

Scout slapped his hand away, "Get away from me. I don't need your freakin pity."

Before Spy could say anything more, Scout sprinted away from him out onto the deserted battlefield, and up to the tall, flat roof overlooking Granary's middle point. There, he collapsed against an air vent protruding from the roof and curled up to bring his knees to his chin. Then, he allowed himself to fall to his side so he could sob softly against the gravel coating the roof.

This couldn't be happening to him. There was no way his ma was dead. No way. She was too strong to just die. But, her name was right there on the funeral notice. That notice that meant he'd never get another hug, or a kiss, or a shoulder to cry on when life sucked too much. All of that, gone along with the only real love he'd ever received from another person.

Then, to make matters worse, the funeral was in three days. He'd have to pack, get a hotel room, fly to Boston, and come back all without arousing suspicion amongst his teammates. If they found out about this, there was no telling how they would shame and ridicule him for his feelings.

He groaned through his sobs. Spy already knew what happened. If he knew, then it wouldn't take long before everyone else knew as well so he wouldn't even be able to mourn in peace.

Scout flopped onto his back as the sun began to set. Sometime during his thought process, he'd stopped crying. Now, he just felt empty, like someone had taken a piece out of him and burned it. Part of him wanted to just lay on the cooling rooftop until he faded away. Yet, in his mind, he knew he had to go back to the team so they wouldn't grow suspicious of his absence.

Shortly after the sun dropped below the horizon, Scout picked himself off the ground and drug his protesting body off to dinner.


	2. Now They Know

Sniper walked down the hall to Scout's room. He had been wondering why Scout had rushed into his room.

"Oi mate, you alright?" Sniper called through the door.

"Go away Sniper!"

Now Sniper knew something was up. He gently opened the door. Scout was curled up on his bed, so Sniper sat down next to him.

"Ay mate, what's up?" Sniper asked.

Scout turned, red eyed. There was a wet patch on the bed where he'd been laying.

"Nothin', I'm fine..." Scout said.

"No reason to lie mate," Sniper pointed at the wet patch, "Obviously, somethin's up."

Scout replied by tossing the letter.

Sniper read it.

"Ahh... I'm sorry mate..." Sniper said.

"Worst part is that I can't even go," Scout said, sobbing.

"Why not?" Sniper said, feeling sorry for Scout.

"My mom drove me up here. I have no way back!"

Sniper thought for a minute... Then got an idea.

"Ay mate, I could drive ya!" Sniper said, getting excited, then became less so, "If you want me to of course." Sniper hoped he would say yes. He knew what it was like to lose family.

Scout instantly looked up.

"Co-Could you? Please?" He begged.

Sniper's jaw dropped. Not only was Scout okay with it, but he was asking!

"Sure thing mate." Sniper hesitated before continuing. "Hey... The team is looking for ya... Most are worried sick about ya."

Scout sat up.

"Yeah... Your right. I should probably try to just forget about this crap till it happens." Scout stood, followed by Sniper. "You know? I'm hungry! Let's eat!"

Just as scout walked towards the door, Medic approached it.

"Vat? You aren't sick?" Medic asked, extremely surprised.

Spy came up and slapped Medic in the back of the head.

"I told you! He is perfectly fine! Other than being a-" Spy stopped the insult mid-sentence.

Scout jumped from the bed, "Yeah! I'm perfectly fine! Screw getting sick!"

Sniper slapped Scout's back, "There ya go mate! Now your doin' fine!"

Medic groaned, "Ugh! How vas I wrong? I've never been wrong since... Vell..." he walked off, muttering German all the way to his lab.

Sniper and Scout were walking towards the door and Spy jumped in their way.

"So... Sniper is driving you to ze funeral?" Spy asked.

Scout nodded.

"Indeed... And ze funeral is in five days?"

Scout nodded agian, and Sniper's eyebrow raised.

"Would you have any objection to me coming along?"

Before Scout could say anything, Sniper jumped up, "Of course! Scout is better off without some stupid fox-"

"Actually... If Spy promises to not act like a freakin jerk the whole time, I would be fine with it..."

Spy continued puffing on his cigarette, "Naturally," he mumbled before walking off.

Sniper shook his head. Sniper and Spy never had liked each other. He would have to deal with him for a few days though for Scout. It would be a long weekend.

"Com' on mate... Let's go get somethin to eat."

Scout and Sniper walked down the stairs, one behind the other.

Engie was the first to notice.

"So the little nurse talked to ya and now your better city boy?" Engie laughed, with Heavy and Soldier joining in.

Sniper punched all of their shoulders. "Lay off of the kid... He's bad enough without you blokes making fun of 'im."

Engie laughed agian- then realized he was the only one that was laughing. "What's his problem?" Engie asked. While he may have been the nicest and cared the most about the team, he wanted to know everything about everyone.

"None of ya business!"

Scout, however just shrugged, "I dunno sniper... Maybe I should tell em... No point in just hiding it..."

A week ago, when Scout capped the Intel twice in a row, he would have loved everyone starting and him. But that was then. Now, as Sniper was pouring coffee, Engie played guitar, Demo was drinking, and Heavy was inspecting Sasha, he felt awkward and out of place. He had never had so much attention from these guys, but now he was there focus.

"My mom died," Scout said quickly.

Everyone reacted almost instantly. Pyro hugged scout while crying. Soldier complained about the hundreds of good men he had lost on the battle field... Demo spit out his beer and Heavy stood in shock. Engie continuously apologized.

Medic walked up the stairs. "A little less racket please! I'm inducting a monkey's brain into pyros small intestine- I mean... Uh keep it down!" As medic yelled for silence, spy told him what happened, and medic gasped. "Sorry Herr scout! I vas unaware!" Medic ran back down the stairs and Spy regrouped.

Scout tried to convince himself to eat. All he really has was a piece of toast to try and convince the others.

After that, the day was silent.

Scout stayed in his room.

Everyone wanted to comfort him, but what would they say? None knew. As night approached, he heard a single knock. It was Medic. He wasn't wearing his signature coat, just normal clothing; a neat shirt and pants.

"Err... Herr Scout? May I come in?" Medic yelled.

Scout nodded, then remembered the door. "It's open," he yelled.

Medic walked in. "Vell... Scout? May I ask you a question?"

Scout nodded.

"Vell... This happened all at ze right time, you see, I am conducting an experiment on depression and what it does to the brain. Could I experiment on y-"

Scout jumped up onto Medic, cruising Medic's arms under his legs so he was on top.

Medic gave credit, Scout was a lot stronger then he looked.

"Sure, my mom is dead! Let me take advantage and cut open my freakin rib cage why don't ya? That's totally what I want, don't you agree?"

Medic nervously laughed. "Now, now Scout, violence is not ze answer! I vill just go back to my lab and we can forget about this! Okay? Promise!"

Scout groaned and lowered his fist, "Go. Now please," Scout said.

"Danka Herr S-"

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Scout shot back instantly.

Medic ran out of the room and closed the door behind him, leaving Scout alone again.


	3. The Joys of Traveling

"Rise and shine."

Scout jolted awake as a fully packed suitcase hit his chest.

"Jeez, Sniper," he said as he shoved the suitcase to the floor, "you could've just told me to wake up."

Sniper chuckles, "We've got a long day ahead of us. No time to dawdle."

Scout groaned and drug himself over to the dresser, "Right...we're goin to the airport today."

"That's right, we have to get all the way to Albuquerque before 11."

Scout started to throw cloths in the suitcase, "Remind me why we can't just fly outta the Teufort airport."

"Because," Spy said as he stepped out from behind Sniper, "it's an airstrip that can barely accommodate a common Cessna, let alone a commercial craft."

Scout zipped up his suitcase, "Fine, let's just get going."

Sniper took the suitcase, then started off to his van. Behind him, Spy followed, the whole time watching Scout walk quietly with his head down.

Once they reached the van, Sniper went back to pack the suitcase in a lower compartment while Scout and Spy filed onto the camper.

"Ah, what the hell doc! Why are you here?"

Medic patted the first said kit on his lap, "Medical reasons, Herr Scout."

Scout groaned, threw up his hands, and plopped onto the couch with his arms crossed, "I already told you I'm not sick."

"Eizher vay, I already bought a plane ticket."

Scout let out a short huff of air before he turned his face into the beige fabric of the couch.

"Vhat's his problem?" Medic mumbled as Spy sat across from him at the small dining table.

"Most men become rather abrasive when discussing their mothers. I can only imagine Scout is less than pleased we are aware of his situation."

Medic sighed, "Perhaps. I still zhink he's acting far too _un-scout like_ to truly be in good health."

"Believe what you will doctor. Some parents are worth grieving over."

Medic looked up to give Spy a venomous glare, but to no avail as his teammate had already busied himself with the latest edition of Dapper Cadaver.

Up front, Sniper swung himself into the driver's seat. Briefly, he turned to look through the tinted glass to see his teammates in the back of the camper. Medic and Spy were reading across from each other while Scout sat opposite them with his face buried in the couch.

The poor kid was probably back there trying his best not to cry in front of the others.

 _It can't be easy on him,_ he thought as he started up the camper, _mums are the best sort of people. Losing one has to hurt more than a bird stuck in your chest._

With a heavy sigh, Sniper pulled the camper out and started down the highway.

* * *

On the plane, Sniper sat next to Scout to avoid Medic and Spy. While he didn't mind Medic's company, the doctor always insisted on keeping Spy company. Unfortunately for Sniper, that meant the two were always together, and since he hated Spy more than he liked Medic, he opted to sit with Scout.

Sniper nudged Scout's arm, "Hey mate, get a look at that Sheila over there."

Scout lifted his head to the dark haired young woman Sniper pointed out, "So?"

"She looks about your age, go talk to her."

Scout rested his chin on his palm, "I don't really feel like it."

"C'mon mate, she's quite the looker."

"I said no, Snipes."

Sniper crossed his arms, "I thought you liked talking to girls."

"I just don't want to right now, ok."

Sniper sighed, "You gonna tell me what's wrong?"

"I dunno Snipes, I'm on a flight to my ma's funeral, what do you think's wrong?"

Sniper held up his hands defensively, "Only tyrin to help, mate."

"Well stop tryin 'cause you suck at it," Scout huffed as he turned away from Sniper.

Sniper rested his head against the back of his chair and flopped his head to the side so he faced away from Scout. He lolled one arm over the edge of his chair to retrieve his hat, which he put over his face to shield it from the light. If Scout wasn't interested in talking, he was going to take the opportunity to nap.

"Uh…hey, Sniper?"

Sniper lifted the hat from his face, "Yeah Scout?"

Scout twirled a coin around on the folding tray for his seat, "Can…can I tell you something?"

Sniper raised an eyebrow, "I thought you said you didn't want to talk about it."

"I don't! I mean, like, not like that. I don't want to have like a conversation or anything. I just kinda want you to listen and stuff and maybe say something nice at the end. I…I just need that, I guess."

"Then I'm all ears, mate."

Scout took a deep breath, "My ma, she…she was a real great mom, ya know that? Like, even when she was super tired, she'd always come home from work with a smile for me and my bruthas. Every Saturday, she'd order us all pizza and watch whatever baseball game was on with all of us in the living room. We used to get so excited at every good play. Like, otha moms, they don't do that kinda stuff, ya know. Plus, my ma was always there for us. She used to miss meetings and stuff just so she could be at our baseball games. Which weren't even official or anything. It was just my bros and I as one team facin the otha neighborhood knuckleheads. Even when we lost, ma was right there in the beat up ol stands, rootin for us."

The seatbelt light flicked off, allowing Scout to remove his seatbelt to pull his knees up to his chin, "What I really remember, though, was when ma did stuff just for me. She used to read to me at night and tuck me in. She'd always read the stories in funny voices to make the characters more interesting, that was the best."  
He sighed, "I remember my first day a kindergarten, I was so scared, I was just about ready to cry when my ma took me by the shoulders and looked me in the eye. She told me 'Jackie, I know everythin seems real scary, but just remember that you're way tougher than them. If they try and mess with you, beat the shit out of em.' I did too. Ended up takin out the bully and becomin the new tough guy on the playground. Man, those were the days…but it was all cause of my ma. Cause she believed in me and stuff…now, I dunno what I'm gonna do without her."

He wiped his face with the back of his hand, "I dunno how I'm ever gonna be able to do anything, ever cause all the stuff I do is for her. Like, I don't really even wanna work for BLU, but they gimme a lota money for the stuff I do, so I can make life easy for ma."

Sniper reached over and patted his teammate's shoulder, "Hey mate, it's gonna be alright. I know it hurts now, but you're gonna have ta move on and keep goin without her. I can imagine that's what she'd want."

 _I know that's what my mum'd want,_ Sniper added to himself.

Scout shrugged, "Yeah, I guess…"

"Eh, we'll deal with it after the funeral. Right now, let's enjoy some cheap airline peanuts and soda."

Scout picked up his flimsy pack of peanuts and cracked a small smile, "Yeah, let's do that."

Sniper smiled, "That's the spirit, mate."

Together, they opened their peanuts and ate them all in one go.

* * *

"Alright," Scout said as he turned to face his teammates before the door of an upscale apartment, "So, like, promise me you guys won't freak out when we go inside, ok?"

Medic raised an eyebrow, "Vhy vould ve freak out?"

"Uh, well, because-"

The door to the apartment burst open to reveal a well-muscled man with a thick mustache and gray streaks running through his ebony hair, "Jackie! Ya made it! We we're startin to think ya weren't gonna make it."

"Oh hey Ben," Scout said as he was pulled into a side hug, "How's it goin?"

"Eh, great, mostly. 'cept for…ah, we won't dwell on that." He looked over Scout's shoulder, "Who're these guys?"

Scout rocked on his heels, "Er, they're my friends from work."

"Ve're helping him zhrough zhese troubling times. Ve didn't vant him to be alone," Medic explained, "My name is Hans, I'm his psychiatrist."

Ben chuckled, "Didn't realize ya needed a shrink, Jackie."

"I…uh, it's complicated."

"And who are these otha guys?" Ben asked.

Sniper nodded once, "Call me Alexander."

Spy looked up from brushing lint from his suit, "Jean. For the record, the mask is to hide a terrible bought of exema. Apparently, people are disgusted by the mere sight of it."

Ben grimaced, "I'll uh, take your word for it." He opened the door all the way, "Well, no use standin around out here, come on in. It's not much, but it's far betta then stayin in a hotel. We got Harley an his family, Clyde an his fiancé, Xander an his kid, an you guys. The others are with Al a few blocks down. Sorry we don't have much sleepin room. But, the couch's made up into a bed and I got a mat on the livin room floor for all of you to stay in. This apartment building belongs to me, so don't worry about botherin anyone. I told em my family would be over, and they were fine with it."

Spy beelined for the bed and perched on its edge as if claiming it for himself. Sniper threw his stuff on the mat and went to look at the view out the nine story window. Medic wandered to the kitchen to help himself to the fridge.

Scout looked around the massive living room, "So, where is everyone?"

"Oh, you're the only ones here," Ben explained, "I stayed here to wait for you. Everyone else went out to the park. They should be back any minute though for dinner."

Just as he finished his sentence, the front door opened to admit a hoard of young children.

"Hey look everyone!" An incredibly exhausted looking Harley called, "Uncle Jackie finally showed up!"

"Dog pile 'im!" One little girl called.

Scout backed up, but to no avail. In seconds, everyone under the age of 12 was piled onto him.

Harley burst out laughing.

"Help…me," Scout wheezed.

Ben folded his arms, "Alright, alright, Uncle Jackie's had enough."

Scout flopped onto his stomach the moment he was free, "Thanks Ben."

Ben nodded, then went to help the others round up the children.

Medic glanced at Scout from behind a whale anatomy picture book, "Perhaps eve should have stayed in a hotel?"

"No…hell no. This is important, bein here. Trust me."

Medic shrugged, "Suit yourself. Oh, and brace yourself."

Scout opened his mouth to speak, but quickly found himself once again buried beneath his nieces and nephews.


	4. Face on the Bilboard

**There was a minor communication error with this chapter that has since been resolved. If you saw the previous version, I appologize. This is the new, correct/full version of this chapter.**

* * *

Sniper had dominated the battlefield. He had gotten rid of their Heavy Medic combo, their Sniper, Scout, and 2 Soldiers. Everything was going great. Sniper looked up, only to be staring eye-to-eye with an enemy demo. He quickly scoped in and shot. When he did, all he saw was darkness. Slowly, he felt the soft padding of an air mattress. For a moment, Sniper didn't know where he was, and he was terrified. He jumped up, then calmed down as he realized he was in a living room. His eyes adjusted, and he chuckled. The same place he fell asleep, Scout's brothers' living room. He soon laid back, and closed his eyes again. Before he could get to sleep, he heard the soft padding of footsteps behind him. He sat up and looked over at the noise.

He softly spoke. "Ay, who is there at this bloody hour of the morning?"

In truth, Sniper had no idea what time it was. He had simply assumed it was about one. After he was done speaking, the boards creaked and he saw movement coming towards him.

"Who's there?" Sniper asked.

His eyes stared at the black blotch moving closer and closer to him. Then finally, he saw a young girl. Sniper remembered her to be Scout's niece, or something along those lines.

"What are you doing at this hour?" Sniper asked.

She spoke as soft as her feet. "Do you know where Jackie is?"

Sniper nodded, but then thought that she might not see him. So instead he answer with his voice. "Yeah, why do ya need him?"

"We made a gift for him… but it has to be tonight. Can you get him?" She asked.

Sniper arose to his feet, and stepped towards the pull out couch. He grabbed and shook Scout's arm.

"Oy, Sc- Jackie?" He said softly.

Scout didn't reply.

Sniper shook a little harder.

Scout looked up at Sniper's face, only being able to see it because of the light through the window.

"Huh? Wadda you want Snipes?" Scout hazily responded.

Sniper attempted to remember what the girls name was, but he couldn't.

"Ariel? No- Emily wants you for something. She said a gift." Sniper said.

"Yeah, alright." Scout got up. He slipped a shirt on, but didn't change out of his sweat pants. He cautiously took small steps in the direction of the hallway.

Sniper watched as she led him off into the dark hallway. Again, silence hit him. He thought about going back to sleep, and walked towards his air mattress. Medic was still sprawled out on the sleeping bag, snoring like a bear while hibernating. But there was someone missing. The fox… he thought. He scowled. Where would Spy be at this time of night? Sniper got fully dressed. He couldn't wait till morning, or whenever Scout would be back. Sniper was about to walk out the front door, when he remembered that Emily, and probably others, were awake. He silently stepped towards the nearest window, and opened it. He slid through the small hole, and fell a couple of feet. It hadn't hurt him at all, but it annoyed him. Or maybe he was just aggravated about Spy. He stood up, dusted his pants off, and began walking down the big city streets.

Sniper knew the dangers of night. His mother had told him stories of shootings, murder, muggings, shopliftings, the list was near endless. He always had his hand on the knife he kept in his pocket. He was mainly looking through windows of eateries, sometimes stores he looked through a little. He especially looked for the familiar mask, or messy grey hair of Spy's. He was the only one to have ever seen Spy unmasked. Neither of them ever said a word about it, except Spy who threatened to kill if Sniper ever used his face to blackmail. Sniper never understood what Spy meant by things like that.

The first place Sniper investigated to a great extent was a German Bistro. He had looked through everyone's booth, the bathroom, the tables, nothing. He sighed. Chances were Sniper would never find the snake in this big city. He stepped out into the open air, and quickened his pace. He began to ponder if Spy even cared for Scout, or if he was only here for money, as he always does with everyone else. He always used trips as an excuse to murder someone. All at once, every single electric billboard in the town changed.

Every billboard in Snipers vision now showed a face. The face of someone that Sniper knew would send shivers down Scout's back. It was a picture of Scout's mom, under it two different years. Then the picture changed to another picture of Scout's mom. And another, till Sniper realized that it was a slide show. Not only that, but he bet Scout was watching the same exact thing, as was the rest of his brothers and cousins and nieces and nephews. All of them would be watching. As much as Sniper wanted to watch though, he had greater matters at hand.

* * *

"Hey Jackie, finally come to join us?" Ben said.

Scout was confused.

"Wadda ya mean finally? I just woke up thirty seconds ago!" Scout retorted.

Ben chuckled. "Well in another thirty seconds you're gonna be cryin' your eyes out."

Scout began to chuckle with him. "Me? Cry? What are you fellas gonna do, try and beat me up?"

Ben shook his head.

Alph tapped Scout on the back. "Jackie, ya see that billboard over there?" He pointed towards the only billboard that everyone could see over the hill.

Scout looked over. He saw it, clear as day.

"Watch it." Alph demanded.

Everyone else did, so Scout joined in. He sat down on the grass as he stared at the billboard, which was huge! Even from where they sat. The wind blew the leaves around, and provided some cool air for the night. After about two minutes of waiting, the billboard changed.

No longer did it advertise make up ads, or whatever it had on there before, it only showed one person. His ma.

Scout stiffened instantaneously. Who did this? Who made it? Below her face it had two dates. The day that she was born, and the day she died. Already, it felt like his throat was dry, and tears had already appeared in his eyes. Then a slideshow started of her. Some of them she was cooking, others she was taking care of what looked to be a herd of wild boys, and a few were her cheering all of them on in their Baseball games. After those, family pictures showed. The tears were now on Scout's chin.

Alph walked towards Scout and slung an arm over him. Scout looked at everyone else. They were crying too. And this time, Scout knew it was okay if he did. So he just let tears flow out. When the slideshow was done, Ben walked over to Scout and punched him in the arm. Scout looked up.

Ben had a few tears on his face. "Told ya you were gonna cry." Ben smirked, and then stood on the opposing side of Scout. After that, there was about five minutes of silence between the family. Finally, Scout had to ask.

"Who set this up?" Scout asked.

All eyes pointed towards Alph. Alph nodded.

"Shoulda figured…" Scout replied, his voice still quivered.

Again, they all sat in silence. What seemed only minutes turned into an hour. It was three in the morning now. Practically all of the kids were asleep, some leaning on older kids, but most in the grass. As much as the moon was shining, it was clear that everyone would sleep through it. Ben was the first to stand.

"We should probably go home." He suggested.

Most everyone nodded. Fairly soon, Scout found himself carrying Jason, one of his nephews. Jason was acting as if he was asleep, but as they approached the house, Jason spoke softly.

"I've heard so much about you Uncle Jackie. That you used to be better than the best. Better then every single one of 'em… Is that true?"

Scout smiled and chuckled a little bit as he remembered his young-selfsaying that.

 _"Hey Jackie, I thought you never miss! You are already at two strikes! You wanna back these bets up?" The other teenage boys teased. I shook my head. I knew I could beat these idiots._

 _"Umm… Heck no! I'm better than the best! Robert, you're sorry ass is about to lose Twenty bucks! I'm not gonna lose to some freakin' losers like you guys! I'm the best in the world at this sport!"_

 _"Alright, just warnin' ya that you might be down in some money!"_

 _The boys glanced at each other. The oldest, who was also pitching, fumbled with the ball in between his hand and his glove. Idiot, only Harper can do that right. I'll show 'em. They'll be so embarrassed to lose against one person. Although it will be clear why they lost, ha!_

 _I stared, dead at the ball. I didn't blink. I saw the way that he twisted his body. Fast ball commin' up. The ball left his hand and I swung the bat. I felt it hit and started running. When I got to first, I realized nobody was chasing me. Do they even know how to play this game? I glanced back at where I came from and saw the reason why nobody was running after me._

 _The ball was there. I missed it. I missed the ball._

 _Oh shit… no way, no way, no way, no way! I never strike out! I then saw the boys laughing at me._

 _"Well Jackie, guess you gotta pay up…" The oldest one said. All of them began to come towards me and surround me._

 _I ain't got twenty dollars… I'm so screwed! "Hey, fellas! I uhh… will have to pay back another time! Let's say a week? That work for you guys?!" I said- I admit it, I was a little nervous. Especially when they all started laughing and sending me threats._

 _"Oh no, you aren't gettin' out that easy!" All of them at once rushed me. I couldn't run away, I could not actually escape without fighting! So I saw the smallest one and dashed at him and swung as hard as I could with my fist. He covered his face, but by the time he moved, the two right beside him got me. One kneed me in the stomach and one hit me with his elbows on my back. I crumbled onto my hands and knees. All eight soon crowded me and tried beaten the crap outta me! It was so unfair! I couldn't even reach up and get one of them because of the sheer numbers! So I just tried to defend myself instead, which didn't work that well either. The oldest one kicked me directly in my face, and that's when I felt blood on my chin. But hey, as weak as I sound here, I took it! I took every single one of their punches and kicks! I took it blow after blow until I slowly felt them stop. My eyes were covered in blood, so I couldn't see exactly what happened, but what I did see is that my brothers, all of them, were beating up the other boys. That was all I needed to see. I slowly stood to my feet, but by that time all except for one had gotten away. The oldest one. My brothers were holding him down and looking at me. All of us smiled. Family is sometimes awesome! I cracked my knuckles, something that Ben taught me to do, and began to strike the face of the oldest one. I only did it a few times, because I'm a nice guy, though my brothers told me that I was just too weak to do it. He ran off in the same direction as the others, and then two of my brothers hoisted me up. We won._

 _"You alright Jack?" Alph asked me._

 _Somehow, I got like super adrenaline and jumped up into the air and yelled- "Me? Good? Ha! I'm better than them, and I'm better than the best!"_

 _Ben chuckled after I said that._

 _"Yeah, except for your smarts! Who the hell tries to go one on eight?!" Alph smiled_

"Uncle Jackie?" Scout jumped a little. He forgot that he was still in real life.

"Yeah, what's up? Oh right, yeah that's true! I am better than the best!" Scout said quietly.

"I knew they wouldn't lie about how awesome you were! Good night Uncle Jackie" Jason said.

Scout smiled, and laid him down. He didn't reply, he didn't really remember the last time someone said that to him. Before he started his job with his friends he guessed. He softly walked down the steps and jumped back onto the couch.

* * *

Sniper continued roaming the streets. He was still looking for the mask that was darker then night. He was getting tired though, so he reverted to only walking the block that the house that they were staying in was on. He looked everywhere, not a single stone untouched. On the roofs, doors, windows. Nowhere would not be seen by the Australians eyes. He glanced at his watch.

Three-fourty-seven. He sighed and began to walk towards the door, when he heard the soft footsteps of dress shoes. He looked at the noise. Shure enough, it was the Frenchman. Spy turned into the alley, towards the window. Sniper ran after and tackled him. Spy rolled over so both of them were face to face. Sniper gripped his arms and pinned them above his head.

"Tell me, you snake. What were you doing out on a midnight stoll?" Sniper question. Spy resisted.

"I don't need to tell you zat!" Spy fired back.

"Well I ain't leavin' till ya do! So I guess we've got a while!"

Sniper wasn't lying. Half an hour later, Spy was still trying to get out of the viper-like grip. Spy sighed.

"Fine. I will tell you!" Sniper listened. "I had some business to take care of." Spy's mouth curled downward into his constant frown.

"And by 'business' you mean….?" Sniper asked.

Spy then smirked. "What I do best. Kill someone. I am going out to get ze money tomorrow."

At first, Sniper's expressions remained constant. But soon, he heavily frowned, and began to beat Spy senseless. In between punches he yelled-

"We are here for our friend! If all you were here for was for a job then-!" Sniper was cut off as Spy rolled so he was now on top, and began to beat Sniper.

"If I did not kill him, zen nobody would!" Spy spat in Snipers face. Sniper took a big left hand. Spy staggered up, and Sniper quickly jumped up. Spy covered his bleeding face, and Sniper pushed him back into a brick wall.

"I'm not stoppin' because I like ya, I'm stoppin' because Scout's worried for us!" Sniper sighed. "And sad already…" Sniper looked at the Fox's body and climbed into the window, and into his sleeping bag.

"Rise and shine everyone!" Medic yelled at the top of his lungs to see a seven-o-clock sunlight on his face. "I hope everyone slept as vell as I did!"

* * *

 **Hello! We apologize for the delay in the release of this chapter. Summer was a bit crazy for the both of us. In the future, we plan to be a bit more consistent in the release rate, but we'll see how that goes.  
Thank you all for reading this far and for leaving reviews/favorites.**

 **If you would like to reach the other author of this fic, he is best contacted on Snapchat as reshmiercody (GamerNamed_Cody).**


	5. Of Tacos and Spies

**What's that you say? Scout's name is Jeremy confirmed by the comics? Well Jackie starts with a J, so it's close enough. Really though, to stick with in-story continuity, we will be sticking with Scout being called Jackie here.**

* * *

Sniper had only ever been to one funeral before. It had been for his aunt. She was a woman he had hardly ever met and who he had no fond memories of, even at the age of thirteen. He had gone primarily because it had been what was required of him, but looking back, he knew it was also because of an understanding that his mother needed him. In her loss, it seemed to help to have her family stand beside her, comforting her as best the quiet father and son could. Sniper supposed then, that his second funeral had been no different.

Rather unfortunately, Sniper had never met Scout's mother, only heard about her from Scout and seen pictures Spy had somehow attained. Sitting in the back of the car now, he wished he had met her, because he had never felt such a deep sadness from so many as he had felt as they lowered her casket into the ground. It was also unfortunate because now there was nothing Sniper could say—nothing left to be said—to his teammate as they drove back toward his brother's house.

Sniper's gaze wandered to the rearview mirror. Scout was hunched up in the back seat with a rather bored looking Medic. Ben had opted to drive them around, presumably to keep his family from having to deal with the rather unusual company Scout had brought with him. It made sense for Scout as well because Sniper sensed he was in no mood to speak much on the occasion.

"Hey, uh, Jackie," Ben said softly. He frowned and tried again, "Jackie?"

Scout's eyes flicked forward in response. It wasn't much, but the little bit of motion was just enough for Ben to catch it in the mirror.

"You wanna go to Taco Town? You still like that place right? I'm sure the other guys won't mind if we stop for some dinner and catch up with them later."

Scout gave a half-hearted shrug. "I guess."

Sniper watched Ben's smile turn uncertain. His hands drummed once against the wheel as if playing a chord on the piano. "Food sounds great, mate. Pretty sure doc and I haven't eaten all day."

"Yeah, that's what I thought, hah." Ben said, the smile reforming on his face. "You guys are gonna love it, aren't they Jackie? They got this crazy thing that's like a taco wrapped in a four cheese quesadilla that's basically the best thing I've ever eaten. It sounds gross, I know, but I swear it's good."

"As long as it's edible, it's good." Sniper said as he peered at the smiling taco logo adorning a small fast food restaurant.

"Well," Medic chimed in, "I don't know exactly how good for you a four cheese excuse for a Mexican dish is, but I can assure you it is most likely artery clogging."

Ben stepped out of the car and opened the door for Scout, "No need to be such a buzz kill, Hans. Besides, you haven't even tried it yet, and you can't knock it 'till you've tried it."

Medic stepped out of the car and straightened out his blazer. "If you insist. I will likely go after one of the safer options myself."

"Suit yourself." Ben said. He had to ease Scout out of the car a bit with his brother looking like dead weight in his hands.

Sniper fell back with Medic behind Scout and Ben. He figured the best thing for Scout right now would be his brother's company. Though he and Scout were friends, Sniper knew he couldn't compare to the comfort Scout's family gave. Especially over someone they had all been so close to while Sniper was an outsider. He couldn't quite pin it down, but something about the whole situation made him feel more disconnected with Scout and yet closer to the boy at the same time. It was likely because, while he was here and comforting Scout, he still felt that he had to keep tabs on Spy and Medic, with the former being his primary concern.

His brow furrowed. Where was Spy? He knew the snake had slipped away in the early morning after their fight, but he had expected him to at least have shown up for _some_ part of the funeral. Come to think of it, though, he should have expected it to happen. Of course Spy was only here for some secret contract of some sort and of course he had simply faked interest in Scout's plight in order to get himself here. It was in the man's nature to look out only for himself. While Sniper rather agreed with him, he also valued friendship and trust more than Spy, so he stuck with Scout, even if he didn't always feel like he belonged at the more emotional moments of their trip.

Ben set a small number card down on the table Medic and Sniper had chosen to sit at. "Everything will be out soon. Jackie went to the bathroom." He slid into the booth across from the two mercenaries. "Hope you don't mind if I just ordered for the whole table…it uh…thanks for sticking back by the way. It let me get in a few words with Jackie. I appreciate that."

"It's not a problem," Medic said, "we understand what a, um, sensitive time this is for…Jackie, and well, it's certainly best if you are there to comfort him rather than us."

Ben chuckled. "Yeah…So, Alexander, we haven't really had a chance to talk. I know you're friends with my brother, but is that the whole relationship or-"

"That's it." Sniper said dryly. "I'm here for my friend, that's all."

The two hung in silence for a good, long minute. Each stared down the other, Ben uncertain, Sniper uncertain. The silence could have very well gone on all through the night if it had not been broken by a small cough from Medic.

"Ben, I don't believe I've asked yet. What is it you do for a living?"

Ben broke his gaze with Sniper to smile at Medic. "Why, I work in realty. I sell the high-rise apartments downtown. If you're ever in the market for a small space with a great view, give me a call and I'll hook you right up."

"Fascinating. And you are the first born of your family, yes?"

"That I am."

"Your mother must have been very proud. Not simply of you, though, of all of you. As it seems to me, you've all made good lives for yourselves and get along well enough to come together to see her off. It cannot have been easy raising all of you by herself, so I am certain she was happy to see all of you succeed."

Ben gave a small smile. "Thank you. I think you're right in saying that. She did so much for us, I only wish I could have done more for her while she was still alive."

Sniper opened his mouth, but held his tongue when he saw Scout walking back towards their table from the bathroom. It wouldn't be wise to continue the conversation now.

A waitress wearing a black apron brought over their food just as Scout slid into the booth beside Ben. "Is there anything else I can get for you gentlemen?"

Ben shook his head. "This is perfect, thank you."

Once the waitress had disappeared, Ben unwrapped a burrito and offered it to Scout. "Here you go, I know you love these. I promise they've been making them the same great way since you were last here. Maybe even better though since they switched to some fancy grass fed beef stuff."

"I highly doubt that would improve the flavor."

The group turned in unison to the head of the booth. Spy stood there in a fresh BLU uniform. His left eye was bruised its base, but besides that, he showed no other indication of the fight he and Sniper had had that morning. In fact, Spy looked as though he had found time to both bathe and sleep between the fight and the restaurant.

"If you're all finished gawking, I'd like to take a seat now."

Sniper rested his elbows on the table. Pressing down slightly, he made himself into a barricade to bar Spy form sitting beside himself and Medic.

"Fuck off, you ain't welcome here." Scout spit with his head turned inward to face Ben.

"Jackie," Ben said, "that's no way to treat people."

Scout huffed. "It is when they ditch your mom's funeral to run off with some girl."

Spy's fingers tapped lightly against his leg. "I have not run off with some girl, Jackie. What I do with my time is none of your business. As for the funeral, I was in attendance, I simply prefer not to wear black."

"Oh yeah?" Scout turned to Spy for the first time. "Then prove it, asshole."

"If you bothered to look past simply what's in front of you, you would have found that my dear _contre-rouge_ was not in attendance."

Scout's face screwed into a mix of confusion and disgust. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything, child." Spy snapped. "If he was not in attendance, then we have great reason to be suspicious. While he and your mother have no official connection, I am certain he would be at her side when it came her time to pass."

Ben sat up rigidly straight. "Wait, are you talking about a funny fellow, kinda talks like you. Real French, red suit, calls himself Antoine?"

"Precisely." Spy said.

"Why that son of a….Are you sure he didn't show up?"

Spy gave a small nod. "I'm certain he was not in attendance. However, that he was not in attendance is not concerning to me. What I am concerned with is _why_."

"I can tell you why," Scout snarled, "it's because he's a good for nothing, lazy, backstabbing-"

"You can save your breath. Whether or not you chose to believe me, that man considered your mother to be more than a simple one night stand. As such I'm certain he would have attended the funeral, but something has stopped him." Spy produced a manila folder from the inner pocket of his jacket and dropped it on the center of the plastic coated table. "While you were paying your respects, I made a few calls and had your mother's apartment searched."

"What the hell Spy!" Scout said. "You can't just have my mom's house searched!"

Ben pulled a face of confusion and murmured, "Spy?"

"You should be grateful I've done so."

"Yeah?" Scout said. "And why's that?"

"Because your mother isn't dead." Spy said flatly. "She's merely been kidnapped by two hired thugs who have their _business_ set up not far from here."

Scout jumped to his feet. "Then what are we sitting around for?" He stuffed a taco in his mouth, practically swallowing it with one bite. "We need to go save ma!"

"Woah, woah, woah," Ben grabbed Scout's arm. "Jackie, what the hell's going on here? Your friend shows up, tells us mom's not dead and you're just gonna run off with him?"

Scout's brow furrowed in concentration. "Uh, see, the thing is…"

Medic shoved Sniper off the booth, then tugged Ben to his feet. "We can explain in the car. If our friend is to be believed, then the faster we get going, the better."

"Well…" Ben looked uncertainly at Scout. The two held their stare for no more than half a second, but it was enough to convince Ben. "Fine," he said with a sigh, "let's go see what this is all about."


End file.
